garden in the air
by omggcece
Summary: \\ And it's like everything's in slow motion as she whispers, "I want to fly again." \\ SamFreddie.


_garden in the air_

when he sees her he remembers why he loves her.

She's like a fallen angel and _God, _he doesn't deserve her. Her magical, blonde hair falls to her waist and he wonders why it's _straight. ( i t d o e s n ' t s e e m _r i g h t _)_

Her gold, shimmery dress falls at her feet and it's _ripped _and smells of Axe and broken dreams & _promises _- he _s w e a r s _she bleeds glitter and he just wants to fix it but he _can't._

He's sitting on the floor, his eyes never leave her as she makes her way over to him. She seems _strong ( s h e c a n ' t b r e a k ) _but she's _not._

And then there's the two words she always says - _"I'm sorry" - _and by now he's sick of _them._

_"Who did this to you?" _he asks, grabbing her wrists and her eyes widen.

_"I..."_

_"Mom!" _He yells, and she runs out into her living room. She drops her first-aid kit on the floor at the sight of Sam. She rushes over to her, shrieking out millions of questions.

_What happened?_

_Where were you?_

"I'll tell you what happened," Sam mumbles as his Mom helps her to the couch and begins to fix her _physical _wounds _( s h e c a n ' t f i x t h e m e n t a l o n e s )_

"I trusted a jerk and paid for it." Her eyes flicker over to him and he can see more _"I'm sorry"'s _in them, but he doesn't want to hear it anymore, he just wants her to be _o k a y._

.

He tells Carly all about what happened last night and of course, she's worried. She fusses over Sam, waits on her hand and foot, and whenever they're low on ham she's always out the door going looking for some more.

And when they're left alone it's so horribly awkward and unromantic and he _hates _it. They just know each other that _much _that she can read his mind, know that he's looking at the scars.

"They're really not that bad," she tries again in her usual, bored tone and it gets on his nerves how how _serious _the situation is and how much she doesn't understand the way it makes everyone feel.

"I saw my Mom stitch them, _Samantha. _She gave you twenty-seven switches. _Twenty-seven." _We both look down at her arms at the same time.

"When you say it sounds all the more real," She says in this far-away tone you've never heard before but then Carly comes back and the moment is ruined.

Tomorrow you'll tell her _( k i s s h e r , l o v e h e r )._

_._

When you go to school the week after all of it happened, she's still not turning up and Carly's still running her assignments to Sam's house to make sure she doesn't fail the eleventh grade. You haven't seen her since the weekend when it almost happened, but as usual _d i d n ' t ._

.

**From: Sam Puckett **

**Subject: i miss u**

**To: "Freddie Benson" **

**Date: Friday, July 2, 2010, 4:55 AM**

i can't sleep...can't eat...i hurt...and i miss u. i'm not and i don't want to go too school, but i know i will have too if i wanna graduate...i need to see you NOW, though...there's this place. it's this park next to bushwell - i used to go there a lot...it made me feel better. if you can, meet me there at any time after 12:00 - when no one should be there...

**From: Freddie Benson **

**Subject: Re: i miss u**

**To: "Sam Puckett" **

**Date: Saturday, July 3, 2010, 6:30 AM**

Oh, Sam! Of course I would! Um, I just have one little thing, though...do you think you could wear your white dress? I know it's too small and only goes to your knees, now, though but I like it short and cut-off...it reminds me of an angel, kind of...

He never gets an reply to his e-mail, but he's truly confident she got it.

.

It's lunch period and fortunately, him and Carly both have it together. She's talking worriedly about Sam, about how she won't come too school and won't sleep and won't eat and how Miss Briggs says if she doesn't come back too school soon she's failing her _again _but Freddie's not listening.

Even with the mother-like brunette whispering in to his ear next to him and some cheerleader breaking up with her football-boyfriend and the normal loud chatter that goes on in any lunchroom filled with kids, all he can hear is Sam's voice and think about is finally seeing Sam, all alone, having her all to himself _at last._

Yes, this is the day. He _will _tell Sam his feelings, he decides.

"Why are you smiling?" Carly asks, confused, and suddenly he's reluctantly pulled out of his _wonderful, wonderful _fantasy land where Sam isn't broken and everything is _perfect _and there are no wars and protests and _hate _in the world - just _love._

_._

It's exactly 12:00, on the dot, when he runs over there and she's calmly staring at the ground, just barely flying. He doesn't like, doesn't like the fire missing from even the way she _acts ( h e r p o s t u r e ) _and remembers when she used to fly.

She's wearing the old white dress, like he asked that only goes to her knees; she's barefoot, and he briefly wonders if her feet hurt from walking over the pebbles and rocks that usually fill the sidewalks. Her blonde hair isn't straightened like it's been lately _( s i n c e s h e m e t _h i m _) _and he really does prefer it - that golden, cracked halo _( t h a t o n l y h e c a n s e e ) _is over her head like last time and he smiles and it's _perfect _as she slowly looks up and notices him staring at here and smiles back _( h e h a s n ' t s e e n t h a t i n a l o n g t i m e )._

_"I love you."_

Those three, beautiful words come out at the same time and they look at each other, elated the other felt the same way and everything is in _s l o w m o t i o n _as she whispers, _"I want to fly again," _and he knows it's gonna be all right.

He runs over and kisses her, kisses her _good _and with all his heart and she replies with her new found strength and it's there own little _GARDEN IN THE AIR._

**A/N: I don't really know what this is...maybe you can tell me what you made of it? I got the title from BoA, a Korean/Japanese/American singer's BOOT-IFUL song, **_**Garden in the Air. **_**I don't understand the language, so yeah, it's not inspired by the song but I suggest you still look it up & listen to it on YouTube!:)**

**~Happy Fourth of July, dude's and dudettes!**


End file.
